Time and Time Again, I Wait
by seraphim'sSyne
Summary: Traveling to a new town can be hard but can Aki aka.main charater-female, deal with whats all instore for her? and please leave a comment or review...even if you don't like it. . ' warning :rape chp. 3
1. Chp1: Just A Little Ways In

AN: after looking over and over my story...and trying to over come writers block along with countless other things in life I realized that the MC for this story...my one lonely story... was named Syne...and I also realized my account name that others see had Syne in it...stupid me stupid stupid stupid! Akari's character in this was not my personality at all. I'm not representing my self, I just see Akari in Harvest Moon as kinda sad and depressed, having to fake a smile and thinking at the same time "oh sh!t, now what am I supposed to do?" it's just how I see her character in the games and it's how I am representing her in this story, K? AND I WILL SAY THIS ONCE FOR THIS STORY! I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON, Natsume owns it ...I wish I did...it's be all sorts of skrewy if i did though haha!

I sighed as I looked at the sky and stretched towards the clouded expanse. The wind picked up my hair, short as it was, and blew it as if trying to take it along.

The wind brought with it the smell of manure, looking to my right I took a peek into the old barn that came with the new land. An almost unusable coop stood beside it and the broken down old house that I just stepped out of too. The house had holes in the roof and walls, just as the coop and barn did, it was amazing it hasn't fallen down yet, looked as if it should.

I turned away from the ancient shelters and turned my attention to the small field of half grown crops and small cherry orchard. Walking towards it to try and mend a bit of the mishap with my new hand-me-down watering can, I wondered who had possibly taken care of them before I came here.

My heavy leaky tool reminded me that I had a debt to pay to the mayor, Hamilton, I believe his name is. Finn chimed in just then as if reading my thoughts.

"Nothing comes free...and it's not like five thousand gold is much." his high pitched voice said from about a foot above my head.

He zipped in and then back out of the money pouch I kept at my hip.

"Ok, at this point it is a lot." he sighed "LOOK! Those turnips look ready to harvest! Let's sell them!"

I shot a glare at him for reminding me that I have no money, as I walked over to the newly watered field.

Three turnips, as big as my head. I stuffed them into my pockets for temporary storage. As if like magic they fit. After harvesting, I moved onto weeding.

Remembering what Finn told me earlier about the Harvest Goddess, I started my way up the path northwest of my new home.

Winding my way up the dirt path, I came to a broken bridge that crossed a river that came from a waterfall to the right. A man, no a boy, a few years younger than myself, stood contemplating it, tilting his head from one side to another.

"Hey! Are you ok?" I called walking closer.

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine. It's just that the bridge is down and now I have to fix it. Boss might be angry if I don't." he said, a bit dismayed, then suddenly left out a chuckle "Then again, he's too lazy to be able to come yell at me if I didn't."

Smiling, he closed the distance between us further. I made me want to back away as he invaded my personal space but I stubbornly held my ground. He held out his hand for me too shake.

"I don't believe I've seen you before. Are you new?" He asked, the sun making his hair yellower.

"Yea, just moved in. The broken down farm just south of here is mine now." I said kindly. Finn broke my concentration when he murmured something along the lines of "Of course you're new! No one here knows you!"

It's good that I'm the only one who can see and hear him, makes it easier to ignore him at times.

"Is there anything I can do...err?" I asked but fell short as I realized I didn't know his name.

"Bo. My name is Bo. And yours is?"

"Akari." I answered.

"Well, Akari, there is something you could do for me." something in his eyes flashed, and he gave me a rather creepy grin. It made me want to back away again. "My toolbox is with the mayor. He should be in Harmonica Town. Could you go grab it for me?"

"Sure." I said rather uncertain." See 'ya in a bit."

"I'll be waiting." something in his voice told me he'd do more that that, as I turned and left the way I came.

"He's a creep." Finn's voice came from the left of my head this time.

I looked over to his small form. It was beginning to amaze me how de wasn't upside down, seeing as his head was bigger than his body. Maybe twice so.

"Yea, he was." I said and the creeped-out emotions I felt could be heard in my voice.

"And you tried being nice to him." retorted the sprite, drawing out the word 'you.'

"I was always told 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'" I replied.

"And what about rapists? How close does a rapist need to be?" Finn said meanly. I just glared at him.

As I passed by the house I dropped off the turnips into the shipping bin. I stood by it and looked down the dirt path to the fork in the road, one way went east, the other west.

"Finn, do you have any clue on which way Harmonica Town is?" I asked crossing my arms and furrowed my brow.

"Err..." he closed his eyes and tilted his head down.

"Why don't you just look at your map?" an unfamiliar voice said.

A guy, a bit older than me, walked up the path from the east.

"Hamilton did give you one when you moved, didn't he?" he said.

A clueless look crossed my face for a second until I remembered. In my pocket, I put the map in my pocket.

I muttered thanks to the stranger and dug my hand into my pants pocket, reaching for the map. When opened it revealed more things than I thought it would.

I looked closely at it and found that there were some buildings, mostly shops I'd assume, bolded out more than others, with given names near them.

What I wasn't expecting it to show, were the people, who they are and where they stood that moment.

I found myself and looked next to it. The map had 'Toby' scrawled under a head that looked relatively similar to the man who stood next to me.

"Toby?" I said, trying the name more than asking it as I looked up at him.

"Huh?" he said, surprised, his eyes opened and were a flashy golden colour that went well with his toe-head hair.

" You're Toby, right?" this time I asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Toby answered.

"Lucky guess." I didn't really think he would believe me if I told him about the map.

"Anyway, thanks." I said again and walked off, west to the town.

Pastel, the town. Harmonica Town was pastel.

Coming across the bridge, the first building I saw was labeled 'Town Hall' in nice big letters. A mayor would normally be in the town hall right?

Upon entering, I saw I right. The short plump middle aged man wore an out of era blue suit. I was Mayor Hamilton, his silver hair in his very odd do.

"Mayor Hamilton?" I called as I came in.

"Yes? Oh, Akari, it's you." stating the obvious first he continued, " You probably haven't met many of the towns folk yet. Why don't you go do that now?"

I was practically shoved out, to the street.

"Just cause he's busy doesn't mean he has to kick us out." Finn pouted.

I chuckled at the little sprite, but he was right, My esteem was still dropping a little when I stepped over into the camera shop that was to the right of the town hall.

It was now 14:00 hours. The towns people were quite nice if now off their rockers. I met Toby again at the Fishery, it was owned by either his uncle or his father, I couldn't remember.

I strode back over to the town hall to tell Hamilton that I did as he asked.

"Akari, I see you met the people in town now. "

'That's why I'm here again.' I thought to myself.

"Here why don't you take this to Bo. He should be trying to fix the bridge." Hamilton handed me Bo's toolbox.

I had no want to go back anywhere near Bo again but I decided I had to, to get to the Goddess.

As I walked back to the bridge my mind trailed off to how one were to attain a godhead, or why one would want it. That would be a lot of stress.


	2. Chp2: My World, Maybe A Little Friend

Chapter 2

I rounded the last turn to the bridge, making it slowly up the steep rocky climb. Bo's hair glared from the afternoon sun.

Just as I stepped over the last rock, his tool box clanked in my hand, drawing his attention to me at the noise. The greedy look that showed on his too-young face set off a few of my warning alarms. I wanted to turn and walk away right then, ok run away.

"That took you longer than I thought." Bo said

I didn't bother saying anything, just handing him his tool box. He set it at his feet, and stood up again looking at me.

As I went to leave again, he spoke.

"You know, my boss doesn't give me very good lunches. And I'm still hungry," he changed weight from one side to the other and continued, "If you don't mind, I could use a strawberry and milk to eat. I don't think I can finish the bridge without something to fill me up."

I turned, grimacing, and began to walk back toward my house, only to turn up the dirt path to the east, the one I haven't been on yet.

I passed by a very pretty strip of beach, I thought of sitting there and watching the waves for a bit but if there were any shops or houses over this way I wanted to introduce myself before they closed.

There was a stone bridge that passed over a river that, further down ran into the sea.

I opened my map again and looked at the layout of the land as I came up to a water mill after the bridge.

It had a few places labeled; Fugue Forest to the north; Marimba Farm to the east; Horn Ranch to the northeast, and a couple houses and the Water Mill to the south of me.

I walked to the farthest shop which was Horn Ranch, first. Inside was homey looking with a nice, motherly looking woman rooting through a barrel of, what looked from here to be cheese.

"Umm. Excuse me?" I interrupted her searching.

"My goodness!" she said and stood up turning to me, "Sorry, I hadn't known you were there. Welcome!"

"Thank you?" I sounded so unsure.

"My name is Hanna, my husband, Caine, and I own this ranch and shop. Anything I can do for you, Akari?" she smiled.

"How do you know my name?"

Hanna's expression went blank for a little bit and then changed back into a warm smile.

"Word gets around fast here, dear. It's a small town."

"Oh…Do you happen to have some milk, Hanna?" I asked getting to the point.

"I think we may have some left. Why not go visit Caine in the barn while I see? He's been dying to see how you are settling in, after all." She shooed me out of the shop front toward the direction of their barn.

It was fairly new and modern in its style but you could tell the large structure had gone through a couple winters. A much smaller coop was attached to its side.

Inside was decently clan and kept a few cows, sheep and horses. Caine, a sturdy built man, had rode me in on the back of his hay towing when he drove in some straw and hay this morning. He stood by a black spotted cow, brushing her; the heifer looked like she could float away with the happiness and love she was radiating.

I walked over and stood on the opposite side of the cow and said my hellos to Caine.

"Hey, girl! How do you like the new house? I know its old but it mysteriously doesn't leak any." He beamed at me and I could not help but to smile back.

"It's better than the old apartment I had and I don't have rent due immediately." I replied.

"Is that right?" the cow he was brushing let out a loving cow sound." This here is Betsy, she and two others just had calves. We only have room enough for two calves though."

Caine looked at his cow with love and patted her on the back.

"I know it's soon but would you mind taking one of the calves? For keeps of course. I'll even give you a little care package." He asked looking at me hopefully.

I didn't want to be mean and it's not like it would hurt any so I said yes.

Caine led me over to where three calves laid together in a corner. Each one a different colour; one black; one brown; and one spotted with white on black.

"Go ahead and chose your first cow, missy"

The brown one raised its head and mooed at me with a tired look. Finn giggled and his magic chiming by my head.

"I'll take the brown one, Caine." I stated with some confidence.

"Ok. Why don't you name it?" He said, walking over to it.

I stared at the floor and began running names through my head.

"Mel." I stated, quite sure it would fit my new friend.

She let off a soft, pleased cow sound. I was handed a bottle that had BABY COW written across it in permanent marker.

"Go on." Caine edged, "feed her."

Mel walked unsteadily over to me, looked at the bottle of milk, looked at me and then gave my hand a nice big lick. I couldn't help but crack a smile as I angled the bottle for her to drink.


	3. Chp3: A Little Warning,Not For The Young

Chapter 3

I asked Caine to wait outside with Mel as I went into Marimba Farm.

Inside the shop front it smelled strongly of flowers and I had to blow the smell out of my nose when I entered.

"Then I'll just run away and not come back!" A spiky, blonde haired little boy shouted at an older man.

The older man looked taken aback for a second and then shouted back at the boy.

"You're no good anyway, Taylor! Good riddance I say!"

The little boy, Taylor, had tears in his eyes and turned on his heel, he whirled around me and out the door.

"It's not like you are any better, Craig." A woman, tall and thin, wearing a bit of a frown, said. "And you wonder why Anissa hasn't come home yet."

Craig, the man, did a snobby, up-turned, nose gesture and strode into the room next to the shop front.

"Oh dear…" the woman sighed, her eyes following Craig as he left.

She let out another surprised gasp as she realized I was standing there.

"I am so~ sorry you had to see that." She said, walking over to me, looking worried.

"It's no problem; it seems to happen a lot lately." I said thinking back to meeting some of the town's folk.

"I guess it would. It seems like the chaotic state of the island is messing with the inhabitants as well." She sighed again.

"Yea seems that way, I wonder if there is anything we can do about it." I agreed, thinking to myself of ways to help.

"Oh, how rude of me!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together, "My name is Ruth, that grumpy old man you saw was Craig, my husband, and the spiky little boy was my youngest, Taylor. You must be the new rancher everyone is talking about."

"Yup that's me." I said cracking a bit of a smile.

Ruth laughed and took a step between some boxes of fruit and vegetables.

"Do you happen to have any strawberries?" I asked, remembering I wasn't just here to meet people.

"We have one or two baskets left." She said and held one of the baskets up. "You probably don't have much money. What do you need them for?"

"Bo is fixing the bridge to Garmon Mine District and wants milk and strawberries. He sent me down to get some." I said trying not to let off the fact that I find him really creepy and don't really like him despite the fact that I just met him.

"He's such a little bastard!" Finn chimed in, his little hands in fists and his cheeks puffed out. "You shouldn't go near him again after we are able to get to the Harvest Goddess, Akari. "

I wanted to reply but Ruth would have thought I was insane so I just looked at him and hoped he could see that I agreed.

"Oh! Well in that case, please by all means take this. It's on the house." Ruth replied.

She was smiling but there was something in her eyes that told me she knew something, something bad. It made me uneasy.

Ruth handed me the strawberries and I placed them in my rucksack.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, Akari, but I must excuse myself, I need to go apologize." She said, gave me a quick hug and walked in the direction that her husband stomped off in.

I walked back outside and took a big breath of the fresh air, cleaning the perfume from my lungs. Taylor was grumbling, standing just off the porch and turned to me when I finally closed the door.

"Are you Akari? People have been talking about you for the past few days." He asked, still a bit teary from before. "I'm Taylor."

"Yes, I'm Akari." I confirmed in a soft voice before taking out a kerchief and whipping his face off. "That's better."

He gave me a bit of a frown, or tried to, a smile cracked threw it. "I really am going to leave for a while. Anissa, my sister, still hasn't come back with good seeds that can grow here.

"I'm going to try and buy seeds to sell here so we can make a bit of money. The crops haven't been well lately, though."

"I've heard." I replied, kindly.

"I'll come see you when I come back." Taylor said and ran off.

He stopped about ten yards away, before turning and running back to me.

"Here, you can have these, Akari." He pulled out a box with ribbon on it to keep it tied shut and opened it. There were nine bags of cabbage seeds that he handed to me from the box.

"Thank you!" I yelled when he ran off again.

I put the seeds in my rucksack before knocking and entering the house nearby. The mailbox has Chase's name on it, a guy not much older than me. He has a bit of a fiery attitude but seemed a little depressed. I remember him from earlier today at the church grounds.

I said my hello's and took out some cookies I had received earlier and handed them to him.

"Really, for me? They look good. Thanks!" he said and gave me a bright smile.

Upon meeting back up with Caine we continued back on the road to my house.

With Mel happily tucked up in some fresh hay by the feeder, Caine place three pieces of fodder in the feed dispenser before handing me six bags of grass seeds.

"Grass grows in three days, and will continue coming back so long as you water it." He said and wiped his hands on his pants. "Mel needs feed once a day. I gave you some fodder to start off with so she won't go hungry before you have some money to buy some more fodder with….Oh! And here. Animals like you more if you brush them and this is the milk you wanted from Hanna."

Caine handed me a bright red curly brush and a carton of milk and I began to have a hard time juggling everything in my arms.

Caine's face looked blank for a moment before he took half the stuff in my arms.

"Come on let's put some seed in the ground." He said excitedly and exited the barn.

Finn chimed up right then. "Before we do that, Akari, why don't you put some stuff in the tool box inside?"

Taking his advice, I excused myself for a bit and placed the strawberries from Ruth , the fish from the fishery and the milk I just received in the tool box, trusting in the not above it that said "Perishable items will not perish in this little big box." And then put the axe sickly and brush in it as well.

I went back outside to join Cain in the little plot I own.

"Put all your seeds out; let's count them so we aren't doing any unnecessary plowing." He said.

Nine turnip seeds, nine cabbage seeds and six grass seeds. Twenty-four all together.

The first couple squared I tilled, well they weren't so good but after a demonstration from Caine I got better. Apparently that hand at the top of the tool needs to slide when you swing it.

All planted and watered I said my goodnights to Caine and I watched his figure sink into the oncoming darkness.

I went inside and got out the strawberries and milk and decided to take a trip to Bo to deliver his "lunch."

Winding my way up the dirt path I found Bo sitting against a nearby rock looking at the night sky, the darkness and the moonlight only made me more aware and paranoid.

"I was wondering when you'd finally get here." He spoke, a bit annoyed sounding, his green eyes focused on me with a look of selfishness and want.

"I…I have the food you wanted." I stuttered. I hadn't meant to but I did.

At this Bo got up and took a few steps my way. I felt like prey being hunted. What a horrible feeling.

I handed him the items and my vision flashed to pictures of several women being raped. No it wasn't just women; it was some men as well, the villagers around here.

The rapist was Bo. The last image that passed in front of my eyes was my own, here.

I felt my hand jerk away from his involuntarily. My vision cleared to his brown/red vest and yellow shirt.

"Well…umm… tell me when you finish your repairs." I said and began turning away.

Bo caught my arm and turned me back towards him.

"I never said you could leave."He whispered low into my ear.

A shiver went down my spine and if I said I wasn't afraid I'd be lying my teeth out.

I tried to jerk my arm free of his hold but he held fast to every movement.

Bo moved toward me again until I was back against the cool rock wall. He pressed his mouth against mine in a hard, stolen kiss and pulled my hair.

The pain in my scalp made a yelp escape my lips and his tongue snaked its way in my mouth when it opened. Tears began to fall down my cheeks as I cried.

I knew the result was impending; I was going to be raped.

Bo let go for a second and I went to flee but he hit me in the side and I fell to the ground with the impact. Before I knew it he was on top of me and I let out a scream.

"Go ahead scream, I like it. No one can hear you, and even if they did they wouldn't come to help."Bo said, lust dripping from his words.

He knocked my knees apart a bit and ripped off my underwear and shorts, the movements caused my skirt to ride up around my waist.

The tears fell from my eyes and I began whimpering, repeating the word "No" over and over. In my mind I asked myself what caused me to come up here tonight, why didn't I wait until morning. Finn was screaming and bouncing off of B telling him to let me go.

Bo just kept going; unzipping his pants like Finn didn't exist. To him he probably didn't.

I took a move to knock Bo off of me with my arms but he pinned them down. Still struggling, I managed to hook my heel into his hip, not allowing him to move forward to continue his assault.

He looked pissed. He gripped my wrists tightly before he quickly bent down and bit into a sensitive area on my neck.

I screamed again, some of my tears ran into my mouth and I removed my foot from his hip. Feeling my legs my legs slack beside him, Bo continued his assault. Grinning he trust forward. The pain made me scream hard and I pulled against my restrained arms, my struggle renewed.

Bo thrust into my now unvirgin body hard and fast. I whimpered for him to stop and tried to get myself free.

He chuckled. "Why don't you just sit back and enjoy it? They all do eventually."

It seemed to go on forever; even an owl came over and stared to hoot at us to leave. Something was odd about the owl though, it had gold eyes and not the normal owl-gold you see, they had flecks of purple in them. It would pick up rocks and twigs, dropping them near Bo, who eventually yelled at it and the owl flew off.

Bo's thrusting got frantic and it hurt. He'd bit me a few more times and I was sure I was bleeding.

He finally released his disgusting seed into my and as I felt it hit me inside I realized he had no condom on. His pace slowed and he thrust into me a few more times before he let go and just walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight I got my short and underwear, and without yet putting them on I ran from the dirt trail.

I used the side of my ancient house to put my clothes on and continued running, if a bit wobbly. I threw up twice. I needed to get to the clinic so I didn't stop.

By the time I reached it, it was nearing 1 in the morning. I knocked at the door and when Irene didn't answer after a few minutes I knocked again. This time what I'm guessing is the bedroom light turned on. Her shadow stood up and left the room.

About a minute later the older woman opened the door with a tired look on her face but upon seeing my disheveled body and teary face, the tiredness quickly turned to concern.


	4. Chp4: First Secrets and Fear

Irene used a gentle hand to guide me inside and up the stairs to the top floor. She motioned me to a cot and left for a moment, returning with a bowl of water, a cloth, gauze, tape, and several instruments that I ve only seen at my gyne s office visit.  
I was instructed to strip. She washed my scrapes, applied ointment to bruises, removed debris from my hair, and then used the rape kit on me. After she was done, she let me grab a shower, dressed in scrubs and called up Caine to escort me home. Upon arrival, he hugged me and repeated apologies into my ears. I tried giving a strong hug back, but it felt week, even to me.  
I locked my door and lay in bed, scrubs and all until morning, no moving, no sleeping, no more weeping.  
The sun shone through the open spots in the roof, and in from the windows. It didn t matter, I had no desire to do anything.  
Mel was crying out in the barn. She was hungry. At first I didn t move, but my nurturing instincts got the better of me and I slowly made the short distance to the animal barn.  
Upon seeing me the calf rose up and came toward me stopping at my feet, looked up at me with her big soft eyes.  
I know I shouldn t but do you want to come in the house? A mewling sound was her only reply, so I grabbed a bundle of fodder, a tarp and blanket and she followed me in. For the food most likely.  
I set up her camp in the middle of the floor, since nothing was there. As soon as she was settled in and munching on the food, I sat and leaned against her back, my right arm on her shoulder.  
Finn burst through an open crack in the roof.  
HIDE! screamed the tiny sprite, his cap popping off dramatically.  
I was up and alert with a small burst of adrenaline. Then there was a knock on the door.  
I stared at the door, took a step towards it. Another knock. Then banging on it.  
I know you re in there, so open the fuck up, bitch! it was the voice of a very enraged Bo.  
Full throttle adrenaline rush, now. I frantically looked around for an exit or at the very least a weapon.  
The windows. I threw my little diary and end table on the bed, noise to a minimum, and yanked and yanked on the window. The banging on the door got more violent.  
Pull. PULL. PULL!  
*Plick!* The lock I hadn t noticed earlier on the window came open, I didn t even touch it.  
The window popped open with ease now. I pushed the screen out, it hit the ground with a soft thud, and I crushed it as I scrambled out the window and into the woods behind the house as fast as I could manage.  
*Bo s POV*  
I know she went to the clinic after I was done with her last night. That was the last thing I needed.  
SHE wouldn t like it if SHE knew that I let another one escape, that another one still isn t bearing more subjects for HER.  
At least I had a little bit going for me; I took the new girl s virginity, thanks to the bloodletting I could vaguely sense where she was. Perfect beasts, nice waist, wide hips. She was perfect for bearing Incubi. If only I could get her prepared.  
Akari, I think that s what her name was. She feared me and fled. She should fear me. I feed off her fear and take her by force. I ve lost all rationality of right and wrong. It s all about HER. SHE needs more. What we give HER is never enough. Take that WOMAN over the brink a thousand times and it isn t enough. SATAN LUCI. SHE wants a baby. The DEVIL cannot bear children, Incubi can. For some reason as soon as LUCI sent me off on this mission I ..have gotten .shy guys. It must be this island. The land is out of whack here, it s magic is fading and taking everything Ancient with it.  
I need to find Akari, I m so hungry. That woman is so delicious; I can t wait to make her scream again. Can t wait to taste her again.  
I made my way through her doorway, the door had been laying on the floor now for a few minutes. Well enough time to give me a good chase. I looked at the little calf on the floor and snarled at it. She made just as horrid as a sound back at me, getting up to charge me. I chuckled and leaped into the airy, floating and darted out the open window landing on the ground on the other side. I took off after my prey. 


End file.
